


la muerte la esconde en su vacío

by samej



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, erotic asphyxiation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La verdad está en los detalles, dicen, la verdad está en las pequeñas cosas y el concepto del bien mayor no se hizo para Naruto.</p><p>(You don’t get to choose who handles your heart. There are simply people who were born with it in their teeth. When you meet them, it is best to build a bomb shelter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	la muerte la esconde en su vacío

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado en el [prompt meme multifandom](http://secretos-fandom.livejournal.com/162119.html?thread=12890695#t12890695) de secretos_fandom. El título viene del poema "[Intimidad](http://www.poemas-del-alma.com/mario-benedetti-intimidad.htm)", de Mario Benedetti.

_ya nuestra intimidad_  
 _es tan inmensa_  
 _que la muerte_  
 _la esconde en su vacío_

Sakura se lo pregunta una vez, antes de la guerra, antes de verle de nuevo. 

—¿No preferirías quererle menos? 

Ella sí, es fácil verlo. Preferiría no sentir el dolor a las mañanas cuando recuerda que sigue lejos, preferiría no sentir el dolor al acostarse y saber que pasará otro día sin él. 

**

(El problema es que Naruto lo disfruta de una manera retorcida, aunque sea horrible y no le deje respirar, porque el dolor le hace seguir hacia delante, el dolor le hace sentirse vivo.)

Se encoge de hombros. Sakura no insiste.

**

Lo cierto es que no lo preferiría, aunque pudiera. Porque Naruto no lo eligió, como uno no elige que llueva ni elige donde nace, pero lo hubiera hecho de haber podido. La verdad está en los detalles, dicen, la verdad está en las pequeñas cosas y el concepto del bien mayor no se hizo para Naruto, él tiene que salvarlos a todos y preferir no salvar al más cercano no es una opción, no para él. 

**

—No queremos que mueras, Naruto.

Dice Kakashi, cuando Sasuke desaparece y vuelven a Konoha. Lo expresa con precocupación, y con dudas, y Naruto oye " _no mueras por él_ " y piensa "no entendéis nada".

Naruto anda unos metros aún, sin responderle, hasta que Kakashi le apoya la mano en el hombro, le obliga a parar y a mirarle.

**

No entienden, no _saben_.

**

No saben de tener doce años y saber más cómo pegarse que cómo besarse pero hacer ambas cosas por igual. No saben de tocarse bajo los pantalones sin más experiencia que la propia, haciéndose daño y aprendiendo a base de fallos; no saben de tener peleas que cada vez acababan más veces en uno corriéndose en la mano del otro, no saben de los dedos de Sasuke en su culo, secos y que rozaban demasiado y que aún así le llevaban al borde una, y otra, y otra vez. 

No saben de tener quince y buscarse en ciudades desconocidas, no tienen ni idea de las miradas de Jiraiya cuando volvía, hecho una mierda; traía los hombros llenos de mordiscos y moratones en los brazos y en las caderas, volvía cojeando la mitad de las veces y no era por las marcas de las piernas. 

No saben de la mano de Sasuke en su cuello, sasuke encima de él con el pelo sobre los ojos, la polla hundida en su culo, subiendo y bajando sobre él, apretando sin llegar a ahogar; solo le disminuía el hilo de aire que entraba y eso le mareaba y le dolía y le _gustaba_ , los orgasmos les dejaban desmayados y rotos.

En esos segundos de vulnerabilidad, en los que se permitían mirarse con el alma en los ojos, Naruto solía pensar "un día nos mataremos" mientras recuperaba la respiración.

Sasuke solía susurrarlo, con la voz rasposa. 

**

Naruto pone la mano encima de la de Kakashi, 

( _Moriría por él moriría con él moriría por matar a quien le hiciera daño moriría con su carne entre los dientes moriría con su mano en mi garganta_

y también

_le voy a salvar y volverá y nos pelearemos de nuevo y volveremos a darnos todo y no puedo ser hokage si no puedo salvarle y no puedo ser nada si no puedo salvarle)_

...inspira y sonríe y espera que no se lea la verdad en sus ojos.

—No voy morir, chicos. 

No le creen, no del todo. Se da cuenta porque Sakura y Kakashi le miran con algo parecido a la compasión.

Descubre, con poca sorpresa, que no le importa.


End file.
